With the advancement of technology, the use of electronic devices with touch-enabled user interfaces and inertial-based motion sensors are becoming more prevalent. In general, the touch screen of an electronic device includes a user interface that provides elements defining touchable target areas for interaction with a user. The inertial-based motion sensors may be used, for among other things, to determine the orientation of the device, such that the user interface can be reoriented relative to actual device orientation. When the user touches a target area, various actions and re-actions of the user interface are triggered to control the electronic device.